Girl Of My Dreams
by LiteracyLover
Summary: Joe is in love, James is getting married and Bismark's a knight in a shining armor! Fluffy one-shots centering around our favorite boys in Fennith Island. The story is better than the summary, I assure you.
1. Just My Type

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Shoveling out some works to brush up my writing and fix my writer's block. I'm trying out new stuffs too, in my writing, tell me if you like it. Third person POV _AND_ drastic changes to my writing. This isn't going to go so well...**

**There might be some deviations from the game and tell me if there is some OOCness in this chapter, okay? Anyway, enjoy!**

**This is the first installment to a three-chapter series.**

* * *

**GIRL OF MY DREAMS**

**Chapter One: Just my Type**

Joe ruffled up his red hair moodily, clutching his fishing pole lightly. He sighed, pulled out the line and threw the pole away carelessly. He locked his fingers behind his head and lay on his back. His feet were hanging over the edge of the pier, and they cast gentle ripples along the cool water. Joe was dressed in his usual attire but his usual demeanor had changed. The cheerful treasure-hunter was thinking hard.

"Damn," he swore softly, staring at the soft clouds as they lazily drifted across the sky.

Joe was thinking about the girl whom he had seen entering Aden's house. He had only seen her back, but she looked a lot like his ideal type of girl. His ideal type was someone he could protect, someone who would lean on him for support. A gentle, petite girl whose smile made him feel like jelly on the inside and for whom he would do anything for. And this mystery girl's identity had eluded him.

Until now.

He had been stalking Aden's house since that incident. Joe had seen this girl enter his house often, but her face was always in the shadows as she normally went there at night. Now that Aden and Sonja had announced that they were going to get married, the girl had stopped going there, much to Joe's dismay. But she had gone there again, last evening, and he had caught a glimpse of her face as she was leaving the house.

It was Violet.

_Violet_, the little nurse at the Church.

"Garn," growled Joe, grinding his teeth.

Just _thinking_ about Violet made him feel warm.

Today was Aden's wedding. Joe had received the invite, but he didn't want to go. For some strange reason, some twisted, fateful connection between him and Violet, he felt the same pain she was feeling. He had seen her tearful face as she exited Aden's house that day, and it tore at his chest like a glistening sword. Nothing could make this karmic pain leave his body. He growled menacingly. If he went to this wedding, they would probably have to quickly switch it to a funeral-cum-murder trial.

Soft creaking of wood made him sit up abruptly and turn around. If Bacchus saw him here, and missing Aden's wedding, he'd get a real hiding. Instead, what he saw made his heart moan.

Violet was making her way towards the end of the pier. She hadn't noticed him yet. Her eyes were trailing the ground. Her shoulders carried the weight of unimaginable grief and head was hung low. When she did look up, her eyes were swimming with an aching pain. She saw Joe and started. She drew a hand across her eyes and cleared her throat softly.

"U-Um," she rasped. "I-" Her normally soft and delightful voice was choked and rough with tears. She cleared her throat again, tears threatening to pour down her cheeks. Violet's saddened form stirred Joe. He wasn't sure what exactly made him feel like he did now, but he didn't care. He had to make the sorrow vanish from her petite frame, the very thing he loved so much about her. Angered, sorrowed and yearning to make her smile again, he felt like bursting, spewing out his emotions before her. He faced the girl before him squarely and began.

"Violet-" The anger, sorrow and hatred made his boyish voice crack. Hearing her name said with so much emotion, she looked up. Joe's eyes were flaming. Her gaze soothed him somehow, and he took a deep breath. He continued in a much more gentle voice, yet all the emotion within him was somehow intensified.

"I know you loved him," said Joe, clenching his fists. "I know that you thought he'd be the One. I understand your pain, Violet. He was probably the reason you woke up in the morning, and the last thing in your head before you fell asleep. You'd do anything just to see him and talk to him. You'd get butterflies in your stomach when you thought of the One and you dreamed of happily ever afters." By this point, Joe couldn't distinguish his own feeling from Violet's. His emotions were on turmoil. He saw tears forming in Violet's eyes and continued hastily, "B-But you shouldn't cry over him. I know it's hard, but there are other people who care for you, probably more than that loser, and would take care of you better, and treat you properly, instead of hurting you."

Her eyes softened, and the tears stilled. The sight warmed Joe up to the topic, and he continued. "You have your sisters, and everybody knows they love you, you have great friends, and-" Joe's voice became rough. "-you have me."

Violet's eyes widened, and Joe began to fear he had been to direct. But he couldn't back down now. He had to make her understand his feelings.

"I'll take good care of you, Violet. I might be a little impatient, and rude, and an idiot, but I'd make sure you were happy no matter what. You'd be the queen of my world. I-I'd make sure you were happy before I did anything." His voice was rough with emotion, but he continued. "Violet, you're my ideal type of girl. And I'll be your ideal type of guy, if you'd just let me."

He stopped then and looked into her eyes bravely. He had laid all his feeling out bare, and it was her choice what she would do with them. Joe looked her in the eye, waiting for her response.

Violet had tears in her eyes, and her shoulders were heavy still, but a small smile was on her lips. The sight of that sent waves of euphoria through Joe's body, and he smiled hopefully. Violet drew closer to him and placed a delicate hand on his cheek. She smiled properly then, and it lit up her saddened eyes and made a beacon flash inside Joe.

"Thank you, Joe," she said, her voice still a little hoarse. "I-That is kind of you."

"So will you?" blurted out Joe. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I..." Violet's voice trailed off hesitantly, ringing panic signals in Joe's brain. "I'm not ready yet, Joe..." she said softly, not meeting his eyes.

Joe's shoulders slumped in defeat. Violet needed time, he knew, and he understood, but Violet needed to understand that he would help her get over him. He would make her smile and make her laugh again. Joe knew he would do anything for Violet. He heard the church bells ringing. The ceremony was over, and people would be coming out soon. He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but Violet raised her head again, smiling mischievously.

"But try again tomorrow," she said softly. Joe's heart sprang up and he grinned his boyish grin. Violet smiled and drew back. She turned around and made her way back. Joe could only beam as she made her way towards her house. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Violet!" he said. She turned, smiling again. He grinned. "I'll take you out on my boat tomorrow, okay?" She nodded, and his smile broadened.

"You had better not be late," she said in her soft, melodious voice. "It's a date."

* * *

**A/N: Okay? Not okay? Please tell me! If you've read my other works and if you think this is a better writing style, please tell me! Comments and criticism are welcomed!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~LL**


	2. A Happy Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, for their support and (especially) criticisms. I've learned a lesson: Proofread, dear, don't be in a rush to send off a new story. Silly child, I am.**

**This chapter took me so long because of not only school stuff, which is the normal bane to my existence, but also the fact that the plot line I had in mind for it had to be redone twice. Thrice, I think. I'm not sure. So here we go.**

* * *

GIRL OF MY DREAMS

Chapter Two: A Happy Family

"Hey, James?" asked Elena quietly, climbing up the stairs. Her brother was rummaging about in a box on the floor and straightened when he saw his sister approach.

"Yes, Elena?" asked James carefully. He sensed that his sister wished to talk to him, so he shut the trunk and sat on it. Elena clenched and unclenched her fists, unsure where to begin.

Lily was over for dinner. Normally James and Lily would cook dinner together, giggling, laughing, quarreling and whispering to each other, and Elena would hear it from her workshop. Her brother and Lily were close friends from childhood, and her silly brother finally had the sense to ask her out last season. Now Winter was reaching its end and they were closer than ever. Elena knew it was every girl's dream to get married in Spring, and her brother and Lily were really in love.

But something was obviously bothering the little Golem inventor.

"James, when did you fall in love with Lily?" asked Elena, looking at the floor around her brother's feet.

James smiled at her shyness and at the question. He remembered all those years ago, when Lily and he were teenagers. He remembered that spark he had felt when he saw her and that desire to impress her at all costs. Being the eldest of the household, they were both dedicated in supporting their siblings, so their time together was limited. Yet he had always made time for her, and she for him. He remembered those times in the Dragon Spirit Shrine and their long talks...

"A while ago," said James. "Ever since I was a teenager, I think." He knew there were more questions coming his way, so her waited patiently.

Elena swallowed, then cleared her throat and then said in a somewhat steady voice, "So you love her."

"Yes, I do."

"You're going to propose, aren't you?" stated Elena, clenching her fists. "I saw the ring." A hint of a blush ran across her cheeks and she whispered, "Sorry, I peeked."

James looked worried, though. He knew his sister the best, and this was strange behavior. Something was wrong. "Yes. But what's wro-"

"What made you realize?" asked Elena abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"What made you realize that you wanted to marry her?"

James looked back at his darkest times, when he had lost all his money. The only bright light was Lily, feeding him (not cooking) delicious dishes Odette made when he was dejected and offering excellent advice in business. Lily was always smiling, always optimistic and a great source of strength. One day, when he was feeling particularly low, Lily made him come with her to the kitchen in the Inn and made a complete disaster for him. He ate it, wincing, but thinking, _this is the kind of girl I'd marry._

"Lily's always been there for me, through thick or thin, and I can count on her anytime, the same way she and you can count on me," said James.

"But what about that other girl, what's her name now..." said Elena, chewing on her lip, trying to remember James' ex-girlfriend's name.

"I dated her because I thought I'd get over Lily if I did," said James, sighing. His ex-girlfriend had asked him out and he didn't know how to disagree. He didn't feel much for the girl, but he knew that his feelings for Lily might lead to disaster. Lily had always told him that her sisters were more important than anything, and if she got married, nobody would take care of her sisters. Lily had said that marriage was out of the picture, effectively braking James' heart at that time. So he had tried to date that girl, only to no avail. The relationship had run dry.

"Oh," said Elena. "You liked her so much?"

"Yes, I did. I still do," said James. "But what is this about, Elena?" he asked her kindly.

"Nothing," said Elena, her gaze on her toes. "Just promise me...you'd never forget me, just because she's your wife. She's nice, and pretty, and all, but I'm you're sister and I'm more important so if you neglect me I'll-" James rose, strode forward and hugged his little sister. Instead of squirming and struggling in his grasp like she normally did, she hugged him back.

"I'll never forget you, silly," he said gently. "We'll be living together and I'll always be for you. Did you think I'd let you mess up the entire house?" Elena gave a soft, half-choked chuckle. James drew away and bent slightly, wiping the tears of his sister's cheeks. "Was that bothering you? Did you think your loving, caring big brother would leave you?" he said in a dramatic voice. Elena hit him, smiling.

"Whatever," she said. James sensed that she was returning to normal again. She threw a half-hearted punch at James. "I'm going to my room, I've got a new Golem design to work on," she said, turning away slightly, shoulders stiff yet a warm glow running across her face. "I'll give you guys some privacy. Oh," she said, stooping over and opening the trunk I was previously sitting on. She pulled out a small ring box and threw it at me. James caught it, stunned.

"Propose to her quickly," she said, smiling and winking. "Take her to a romantic place and do it tonight. You know how long the marriage preparations will take." She grinned, gave James a cheeky thumbs-up and disappeared into her room. James shook his head, smiling.

* * *

James wrapped two arms around Lily's waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She was doing the dishes, wearing a pair of pink gloves and holding a yellow sponge. James thought she looked beautiful. He breathed in strongly, taking in her lovely perfume.

"Where were you gone for so long?" she asked, mock-angry at him.

"Elena and I were having a chat," said James. "My sister thought I was going to neglect her because of you. I told her that'd never happen."

"Yes, I'd never ignore my sisters," said Lily. "But I love you, too," she said softly, and he nuzzled her cheek.

James understood what Lily was trying to say. He loved Lily, and would spend the rest of his life with her, but should his little sister call, he would rush to her aid immediately. He knew Lily would help him out, because she considered Elena as her sister and James knew he would do the same for Lily. It wasn't that they didn't love each other. Their love was strong, but their sibling protective streak was always there and would kick in at anytime. They were truly made for each other, for they understood each other perfectly.

James gave a sound of agreement against her cheek. Lily leaned back and kissed James on his cheek. Having finished with the dishes, she peeled off her gloves and kept them and the sponge beside the sink, James' arms still around her waist. She melted into the back-hug, sighing softly. James felt the ring-box press into his thigh. He decided it was now or never.

"Lily, come for a walk with me, please. We need to talk..."

* * *

**A/N: Hoo, done. I've finally decided on a writing style I am comfortable with, and this is something of what it is. Now, the final chapter and last pairing (pretty obvious by now) will be coming up soon, probably next week.**

**Focusing on the story, this is exactly how I've always imagined Lily and James to be: a happy couple, who care deeply for each other and their siblings as well as the others' sibling/siblings. Being together from childhood and facing the same problems and difficulties, they've formed an unbreakable bond and clear understanding of each other.**

**Anybody else felt the Harry Potter vibes?**

**Anyway, please keep reviewing! Your feedback has helped so much, it's unbelievable!**


End file.
